¿Amor o deseo?
by Roy and Lina
Summary: ¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido? / -¿Tú me citaste aquí? / -O..oye, no te acerques tanto. / -¡Tengo un admirador secreto! / -¿Tú escribiste esas notas? / ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Amor o deseo? Y... ¿cómo puedo saberlo?
1. Chapter 1: Deseo

- Blablabla - **_Dialogo_**

_- "blebleble" _- _**Pensamientos**_

- bliblibli - _**Sueños/Fantasías**_

-**"blobloblo"**-_ **Notas/Cartas**_

* * *

_Lina: __**Hola amigos de FanFiction; venimos a estrenarme en esta página web con nuestro primer Fic. **_

_Roy: __**Esperamos nos disculpen por las obsecinades que encuentren en el Fic, pero la trama es así. **_

_Lina: __**Si hay algún lector que no le guste el **__MarceLee__** o el **__Flinn __**que no lea el Fic, ya que serán las parejas principales aquí; aparte de **__OC x OC__**. Disfruten de la lectura.**_

_Roy: __**Los personajes de **__Adventure Time__** no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al asombroso **__Pendleton Ward__**. **_

_Lina: __**A nosotros solo nos pertenece la trama de este Fic y los **__OCs__**; hacemos esto sin fines lucrativos, lo hacemos por el gusto de escribir.**_

* * *

~$^-**Capitulo uno: **_**Deseo**_~$^-

_*Finn p.o.v.*_

- Finn...Finn...aahh -oía la voz más hermosa del mundo en mi oído, abrí lo ojos para verla

Sus hermosos ojos anaranjados me miraban, combinando perfectamente con su tersa piel bronceada y el leve color carmesí en sus mejillas. Le acaricié la mejilla antes de besarla suavemente, pero ella profundizó el contacto casi de manera desesperada. Bajé mi mano derecha por su vientre mientras mi mano izquierda seguía masajeando uno de sus pechos; mi mano ya casi llegaba a su parte más intima cuando...

- ¡FINN! -caí de la cama acompañado de un grito (de niña según mi hermano)

Esa voz era la de mi hermano, Jake, el cual me saca de quicio. Me llevé una mano al pecho, el corazón me latía con fuerza; bajé mi mirada y noté un bulto en mis pantalones.

- "_Mierda." _¡Ya bajó Jake, deja que me duche! -le grité

- ¡Ok!

Fui a la duche para terminar el trabajo de mi sueño. No era la primera vez que me pasa, a mis 16 años ya he tenido muchas veces "esos" sueños. Siempre con "ella", una de las chicas más populares del instituto, y la más atractiva (al menos para mi).

Ella es la tercera chica del grupo de chicas más atractivas y populares del instituto. Son cinco:

Violett Lumps; una chica de cabello morado hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, ojos azules con un brillo morado, piel bronceada, un poco "rellenita" y de busto similar al de Estela.

Fiona Ward; una chica rubia de cabello hasta la cadera, ojos azules, piel de un tono entre bronceada y pálida, una cintura fina y de busto similar a Violett.

Estela Flame (la chica de mis sueños); una joven pelirroja de cabello a media espalda, ojos naranjas, piel bronceada, cintura de avispa y un busto medianamente grande.

Bonnibell Bublegum; una chica de cabello rosa hasta la cintura, ojos morados, piel pálida con un tono rosado, cintura de avispa y busto medianamente pequeño.

Y su líder, la chica más dura, fuerte, temida y ruda del instituto, Marceline Abadeer; una chica de cabello negro azabache largo hasta las rodillas, ojos verdes que cambian a rojo dependiendo la luz, piel pálida con un tono azulado, cintura de avispa y un busto bastante grande.

Muchos del instituto les tenemos respeto a las chicas, y otros las amamos. Yo las respeto, pero...¿amo a Estela? ¿O solo la deseo por su físico?

- ¡FINN! ¡Yo ya me voy al trabajo, tienes el desayuno hecho! -me desperté del tranze que estaba metido y cerré la llave del agua y bajé a la cocina

Tal vez, con suerte, hoy pueda ir a clase sin que "mi amigo" despierte al verla.

_*Fin del Finn p.o.v.*_

* * *

En el instituto

_*Marshall p.o.v.*_

Estaba caminando por los pasillos lentamente, tenía la música de mi móvil puesta. La verdad es que no prestaba atención a lo que escuchaba; solo quería pasar por su aula y verla allí, preparando sus cosas con una sonrisa. Entonces...ocurrió.

Caminaba tan distraído que no vi a la chica que iba corriendo en mi dirección, la agarré de la manga de la camisa mientras caía. Me dolió. Abrí los ojos con ira, iba a gritarle que era una tonta, pero entonces...la vi.

Su rostro con un leve rubor, sus ojos rojo verdoso mirándome apenados, sus labios levemente abiertos, sus manos a un lado de mi cara cada una y sus pechos presionados sobre mi torso.

Esa imagen hizo que mi mente trabajara sola:

- Oh, lo...lo lamento mucho Marshall. -me dijo levantándose, pero yo no la dejé

La agarré por la cintura con firmeza; mi acción hizo que el ligero rubor en sus mejillas aumentara, lo que hizo que la poca cordura que me quedaba se fuera.

- ¿Que ha..mph -no dejé que terminara su pregunta; aprisioné sus labios contra los míos con pasión, ella se sorprendió pero al segundo colocó sus manos en mi pecho respondiendo al beso

Yo seguía tumbado en el suelo, pero no me importaba; bajé una de mis manos desde su cintura hasta su trasero, mientras ella subía una de las suyas hasta mi cabello. Dejé libres sus labios para bajar a su cuello, lo besé; oí un leve gemido por parte de la chica, lo que me excitaba mucho. Subía mi otra mano por su vientre hasta llegar a su pecho cuando...

- O...oye, ¿estás bien? -la voz de Marceline me sacó de mis pervertidos pensamientos, asentí como respuesta a su pregunta- Me alegro... -dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa

Yo tengo el privilegio de conocer la parte tierna, dulce y débil de esta atractiva chica. Soy su mejor amigo, pero desde que está siempre con su grupo de amigas me trata como a basura delante de ellas; y luego viene a pedir perdón y a pasar tiempo conmigo cuando nadie la ve.

Me fastidia ser su amigo a escondidas, pero es mejor que nada. Esta chica es la única que es capaz de despertar mis más bajos instintos. Su fina cintura, sus grandes pechos, sus hermosos ojos...todo en ella lo deseo. La deseo a ella.

Ella se levantó y yo la imité. Se disculpó con la mirada y yo asentí, perdonándola; me abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que me sonrojara.

- _"Contrólate Marshall, no vayas a cagarla." _Creo que deberíamos ir a clase ya, ¿no? -le dije intentando controlar a "mi amigo" al tener mi brazo entre esos enormes pechos

Pero para mi suerte, se separó de mi y asintió con la cabeza. Suspiré aliviado, pero al bajar la mirada noté que mis pensamientos no habían funcionado.

-_ "Mierda."_

~$^-**Continuará...**~$^-

* * *

_Roy: __**Lamentamos si no les ha gustado, y agradecemos si le has gustado.**_

_Lina:__** Esperamos haya sido de su completo agrado. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Amor

- Blablabla - **_Dialogo_**

-_ "blebleble"_ - _**Pensamientos**_

- bliblibli - _**Sueños/Fantasías **_

- **"blobloblo"** - _**Notas/Cartas**_

* * *

_Roy:__** Nos alegra mucho que les gustara el primer capitulo. Esperamos que este capitulo también les guste.**_

_Lina: __**Si hay algún lector que no le guste el **__MarceLee__** o el **__Flinn __**que no lea el Fic, ya que serán las parejas principales aquí; aparte de **__OC x OC__**. Disfruten de la lectura.**_

_Roy: __**Los personajes de **__Adventure Time__** no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al asombroso **__Pendleton Ward__**. **_

_Lina: __**A nosotros solo nos pertenece la trama de este Fic y los **__OCs__**; hacemos esto sin fines lucrativos, lo hacemos por el gusto de escribir.**_

* * *

~$^-**Capitulo uno: **_**A****mor**_~$^-

_*¿? p.o.v.*_

Caminaba por los pasillos lentamente, sin ganas de llegar a clase. Suspiré pesadamente mientras pasaba por un espejo de pared; mi cabello rubio completamente alborotado y mis ojos negros entrecerrados. Sí, este soy yo, Roy Jonson. Tengo 18 años y pronto haré 19. Soy un pervertido casi desde siempre je.

Muchos me dicen loco, o pedofilo al tener 18 años y una novia de 15; pero a mi me da igual. Lo único malo es que ella aún no sabe que somos novios je, ella no sabe lo que siento...aún.

Llegué a la aula de Matemáticas, me senté en mi sitio y esperé. Pero al segundo por la puerta entró ella. La chica más dulce y linda del instituto (al menos para mi). Su cabello castaño largo ondeando con cada paso que daba, sus hermosos ojos verdes con su típico brillo de alegría, su cintura perfectamente ceñida en la camisa, y su graaan busto moviéndose con cada paso que daba. Esa imagen ya me hizo perder la cordura:

Ella se acercó a mi mesa, se apoyó en ella y me sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Se acercó a mi y me besó tiernamente, pero yo profundicé el beso de manera desesperada. Me levanté de la silla aún besándola, la abracé por la cintura y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Bajé mi mano desde su cintura hasta su trasero mientras subía la otra mano por su vientre hasta su pecho pero...

- O...oye, ¿estás bien? -la voz de Lina me sacó de mis sueños, asentí levemente a su pregunta

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -le pregunté con una ceja alzada

- Te me quedaste viendo como bobo. -me respondió entre risas, me sonrojé fuertemente pero me reí con ella

Ella es Lina García, llegó al instituto hace tres meses y yo me enamoré de ella desde el momento en que la vi; Lina y Marceline son grandes amigas, pero Lina no quiere unirse al grupo de amigas de Marceline.

La profesora llegó en ese momento y yo me despedí de Lina con la mano mientras se sentaba en su sitio.

_*Fin Roy p.o.v.*_

* * *

_*Lina p.o.v.*_

Me senté en la mesa y saqué los libros; apoyé la cara entre mis manos y escuché atentamente la lección de Matemáticas.

La hora se pasó rápida, cogí los libros y fui a mi taquilla para dejar los libros; al pasar pude ver a Marceline entre la pared y Marshall, ella estaba muy sonrojada y él sonreía de manera seductora mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- _"Claro, Bonnie, Fi y Violett están en clase aún." _-pensé explicando que Marshall se comportara así

Seguí andando y lo siguiente que vi fue a un sonrojado Finn dándole una rosa roja a una sonrojada Estela. Sonreí levemente y continué caminando. Cuando llegué a mi taquilla vi un trozo de papel pegado en ella. Lo cogí y metí los libros dentro; pegué la espalda contra la puerta de la taquilla y me dispuse a leer la nota:

**"Ver las estrellas es como verte a los ojos,**

**y decirte al oído que tu eres mi tesoro.**

**Porque en la selva habitan flores, en la iglesia la oración, **

**en mi casa mi familia, y tu en mi corazón."**

Me sonrojé fuertemente, sonreí un poco y guardé la nota en mi mochila. ¿Quién habrá dejado esa nota?

- _"Je, tengo un admirador secreto." _-pensé divertida mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a mi siguiente clase

Por el camino me encontré con Roy, él me miró y me saludó con una sonrisa; me sonrojé levemente y le devolví el saludo. ¿Por qué demonios me sonrojé? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué el corazón me late tan rápido? ¿Qué es esto que siento?

~$^-**Continuará...**~$^-

* * *

_Lina:__** Espero que les gustara el poema, lo escribí yo.**_

_Roy:__** Claro, mi hermosa Lina es una romántica.**_

_Lina:__** Ca-callate.**_

_Roy: __**Lamentamos si no les ha gustado, y agradecemos si le has gustado.**_

_Lina:__** Esperamos haya sido de su completo agrado. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Amistad?

_**- **_Blablabla_** - Dialogo**_

_**- **__"blebleble"__** - Pensamientos**_

_**- **_bliblibli_** - Sueños/Fantasías**_

_**- "blobloblo" - Notas/Cartas**_

* * *

_Lina:__** Queremos disculparnos de antemano por la exagerada brevedad de este capitulo, pero tuvimos muchos problemas con Internet. Lo lamentamos mucho.**_

_Roy:__** Nos alegra mucho que les gustara el segundo capitulo. Esperamos que este capitulo también les guste. Y nos disculpamos por la larga tardanza.**_

_Lina:__** Si hay algún lector que no le guste el **__MarceLee__** o el **__Flinn__** que no lea el Fic, ya que serán las parejas principales aquí; aparte de **__OC x OC__**. Disfruten de la lectura.**_

_Roy:__** Los personajes de **__Adventure Time__** no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen al asombroso **__Pendleton Ward__**.**_

_Lina: __**A nosotros solo nos pertenece la trama de este Fic y los **__OCs__**; hacemos esto sin fines lucrativos, lo hacemos por el gusto de escribir.**_

* * *

~$^-**Capitulo tres: ¿Amistad?**~$^-

_*Marceline p.o.v.*_

Las clases se me hicieron muy aburridas, lo único divertido que pasó fue cuando Marshy comenzó a coquetearme; es muy divertido que haga esas bromas. Estaba en la puerta de la escuela junto a las chicas, intentando que se fueran, porque Marshall estaba por salir.

- ¿Segura que no quieres venir? -me preguntó Fiona con una ceja alzada

- Estoy segura Fi, nos vemos mañana. -dije con una sonrisa- _"Iros ya chicas, ya veo a Marshall."_

- Ok, nos vemos guapa. -se despidió Violett

Cuando las chicas se fueron, suspiré de alivio. Al segundo alguien me tocó el hombro; volteé y vi a Marshall con una sonrisa.

- Hola Marshy. -dije abrazándolo- Lamento haberte ignorado. -comenté con un puchero

- No pasa nada. -dijo sonriendo

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos; fuimos al cine, al centro comercial, a un parque, a tomar una hamburguesa y acabó acompañándome a casa. Siempre se me hacía muy divertido pasar tiempo con Marshall, él es mi mejor amigo desde pequeños. Pero justo antes de abrir la puerta, Marshy me dió un beso en la mejilla. Me sonrojé.

- Hasta mañana Marcy. -se despidió sonriendo, antes de comenzar a correr

Apoyé una mano en mi mejilla y sonreí; pero al segundo sacudí la cabeza.

- _"Marshall es mi amigo, solo mi amigo... ¿Verdad?"_

~$^-**Continuará...**~$^-

* * *

_Lina:__** Lamentamos muchísimo la demora, esperamos poder seguir el fic lo antes posible.**_


End file.
